


328. equinox

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [235]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: The full moon is tonight. Not that Sarah has been keeping track, not that she’s been watching the sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [warning: body horror]
> 
> Thanks to Tumblr user [shapechangersinwinter](http://shapechangersinwinter.tumblr.com) for letting me play around with her werewolf ideas!

i.

There’s a new moon tonight, and the killer pinning Sarah to the ground has Sarah’s face.

It will take Sarah a long time to realize these two things are related.

ii.

The second time Sarah meets Helena is one day past the new moon, and Helena’s voice scratches around the edges. She’s wearing a thin slip and nothing else; there’s a bitemark on her chest, strained like something lupine tried to rip out her heart. Helena sees her looking at it. Helena smiles. Already, it’s too full of teeth.

iii.

Sarah does not take Helena to lunch. Helena has wolf-fur growing on her neck; her ears are higher up, pointed more than they should be. She keeps her hands in her pockets. Her parka is zipped up all the way to the top, so you can barely see any of her.

It doesn’t help.

iv.

When Sarah lets Helena out of the cage she crawls out and it looks like it hurts her and it hurts _Sarah_ , looking at her, it hurts. The killer pinning Sarah to the ground had Sarah’s face. The killer on the ground has maybe Sarah’s face, but it’s like Sarah’s skin got sick of her wearing it and tried to crawl off. Underneath it is an animal. Helena’s bones are bent back; there’s something thrashing inside the back of her jeans, wagging back and forth. Sarah realizes it’s a tail and she has to stumble backwards. She’s still holding the gun.

Helena tries to say something but she can’t. Helena tries to speak but instead she drools blood and froth, her tongue lathering around all the teeth in her – god, god, her muzzle-mouth. Sarah holds the gun up higher. Helena tries to lift her hands but she can’t; her bones are the wrong way. Her hands are paws. She falls to the ground.

She manages to say it from down there anyways. “I love you,” she says, the words spilling out of her mouth all garbled and part howl. She spits out drool on the ground and tries to say something else, but the syllables smear. “I love you,” she says again, and she’s desperate.

iv.

The full moon is days away and the killer pinning Sarah to the ground is still just human enough to make Sarah want to throw up and her teeth are right there over Sarah’s throat and she isn’t biting down and she is too much wolf, now, human enough but mostly wolf and she could bite down and if she bit down Sarah would be just like her and Helena’s eyes are agonized and Helena’s eyes are still Sarah’s eyes and they are round and fractured in gold and they are shaped wrong, they have the wrong pupils, and her teeth are over Sarah’s throat and the both of them are shaking and Sarah aims her gun for that bite mark and—

v.

Helena howls.

Her face is wet with blood. On the ground Daniel is lying motionless, throat ripped entirely out, and there is a wolf in Daniel’s apartment and that wolf is Helena. The full moon is tonight. Not that Sarah has been keeping track, not that she’s been watching the sky.

“I shot you,” she tells Helena. Her voice shakes. “You were dead. You were _dead_.”

Helena’s toenails click on the bathroom floor. She rears up on her hind legs and presses her bloody mouth to Sarah’s wrists, gentle, just enough to nibble at the zip ties on Sarah’s wrists and let Sarah drop to the ground.

When Sarah crumples Helena dances backwards, head dipping towards the floor. She whines in the back of her throat. She won’t stop moving.

Sarah holds out a hand. “Please,” she says.

Helena moves slightly closer. Then more. Then more, and then her muzzle is buried in Sarah’s hand. Sarah scratches under her chin. Helena comes closer and Sarah has her hands in the fur behind her sister’s ears and Helena’s tail is wagging, wagging, and Sarah starts crying.

Sarah could love Helena like this. Isn’t that terrible?

Helena can smell that, maybe, because she flops over Sarah’s lap and yips at Sarah in the back of her throat. Sarah scratches deep in Helena’s fur, both hands, Helena’s neck and ears and the ruff on her back. Helena sighs.

Sarah could love Helena like this. But.

vi.

There is a wolf on Felix’s couch, and its limbs are just the wrong shape. One day after the full moon.

vii.

In the tent Helena curls up by Sarah’s sleeping bag. With her back turned to Sarah, in the dark, she just looks like a dog. She could be anyone’s dog.

 _Stay like this_ , Sarah thinks to her. _Please don’t change_. _Just be this._

The moonlight stabs through the tent and lands on Helena’s back. It’s a patch of skin that doesn’t have fur on it. Arcing through that skin: one of Helena’s scars.

Three days after the full moon. Twelve days until the new moon. Sarah rolls over, her back to Helena, and tries to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
